disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Journal 2
Journal 2, along with Journal 3 and Journal 1, is a novel written by a mysterious author and is part of a series of three volumes. It was featured in the show Gravity Falls. Background Like the other journals, Journal 2 contains research and information about everything supernatural in Gravity Falls (although Journal 2 appears mainly to contain information about magical objects, not unlike a grimoire). The author, Stanford Pines, wrote the journal as a guide to mystical items and spells. After succumbing to paranoia and believing he was being watched, Ford hid the journals away to that they could not be used to activate the Universe Portal. Ford hid Journal 2 near Gravity Falls' elementary school, but Journal 2 came into the possession of Li'l Gideon after he found it there. Through the book, Gideon learns about the supernatural nature of the town and that the journal was the predecessor to Journal 1. He also read about the Mystic Amulet in order to locate and exploit the amulet as a part of his psychic act in the Tent of Telepathy. Gideon sought to uncover Journal 1 and reunite it with Journal 2, believing that the union of the two would grant unimaginable power. Physical description Journal 2's appearance is similar to the appearance of Journal 1 and Journal 3. It is burgundy red, with three of the corners colored gold and two gold-colored lines on the spine. In the middle of the cover, there is a 6-fingered gold-colored hand with the number 2'' on its palm. Role in the series The journal appears at the end of the episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", where it is shown in the possession of Gideon. Gideon uses the journal in "Dreamscaperers" to summon the demon Bill Cipher and makes a deal with him to steal Stan's deed to the Mystery Shack. When Gideon believes he had obtained Journal 1, he brings the journal to Journal 2 but discovers that it was actually Journal 3. When Gideon is arrested in "Gideon Rises", he drops most of his items including 2 and Stan Pines manages to claim it, along with Journal 3. Stan uses all the journals to then activate the Universe Portal, which returns Ford from the Universe Portal in "Not What He Seems." Once Ford settles back into the Mystery Shack, Journal 2 returns to his possession. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Bill Cipher seemingly destroys the three journals, but it was later revealed that, following Bill's banishment, Dipper found them unharmed and eventually returned them to Ford. The family decides to throw the Journals into the Bottomless Pit to rid themselves of the trouble caused by them. Contents *Mystic Amulet *Demon Caterpillars *Blood rain *Zombie attack *Possession Incantation *Bill Cipher Pages and Text 'Creature #326 '''Summoning 'Possible Hiding Places' 'Secret of the Journals' In order to properly complete the device, one must possess all three journals. Apparently, the author believed if constructed, the result could be catastrophic, so he made sure the journals were well hidden safe distance from each other, also placing a warning to whomever finds the journal: "TRUST NO ONE!" But Dipper did not heed its warning, allowing Stan to learn the secret of the journal, who proceeds to activate a powerful artifact. There are some codes. Down below on the page, there's a binary code, which reads: "0100101000011010" Decrypted, it means 'J'. There is also a symbol cipher cryptogram: "THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." Trivia *Journal 2 seems to be the least damaged out of all the journals. *Both Journals 2 and 3 have a page about zombies, as heard in "Little Dipper." **They also both have pages on Bill Cipher, as seen in "Dreamscaperers." Gallery S1e20 All 3.png References nl:Dagboek 2 pl:Dziennik 2 Category:Objects Category:Books (fictional) Category:Magical Objects Category:Spell Books Category:Gravity Falls objects Category:Those destroyed